


Melodi

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #Erehisu, #fluff #romance #onesidelove #drabblecolection, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Aku, kamu, dan melodi yang tidak bisa digenggam.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Melodi

**Author's Note:**

> [Eren Yeager (24) & Historia Reiss (22)]
> 
> Cerita milik Nona Nebula. Didedikasikan untuk UzumakiAni; cerita terinpirasi dari film The Vow. 
> 
> Peringatan: typo (s), karakteristik tokoh disesuaikan dengan plot, bersetting AU, berpotensi OOC
> 
> Hajime Isayama adalah kreator asli manga Attack on Titan. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk menambah asupan juga hadiah seseorang. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiel dalam pembuatannya. 

**Melodi**

**.**

_Mencintamu; seperti mendengar musik tanpa lirik. Namun, kau lebih dari itu. Kau adalah melodi._

**.**

  
Adalah senyumanmu yang paling kuingat, saat kau berjinjit mengambil satu buku di rak paling atas. Pagi itu, di perpustakaan kota.

  
Adalah suaramu yang lembut, saat mengucapkan terima kasih, dan ujung jemari kita sempat bersentuhan. Detik itu, aku hampir lupa cara berkedip.

  
Adalah Historia Reiss—namamu, bagaikan mantra wajib yang harus kubaca sebelum memulai ujian. Terus berulang-ulang aku gumamkan. Sebelum tidur, bangun tidur, dan tentu saja saat aku tertidur (mungkin).

  
Kala itu, salju turun tepat di tanggal dua Desember, aku melihatmu berjuang membawa baki—yang di atasnya terdapat teko berisi kopi dan dua cangkir berwarna putih. Itu kopi pesanan milik pelanggan. Kau mengantarnya dengan satu senyuman manis.

  
"Silakan, Tuan dan Nyonya!" 

  
Aku ikut tersenyum. Kopi itu bukan untukku, tapi aku yakin senyumanmu hanyalah untuk diriku—yang sedang berdiri di luar kafe dan memandangimu dari sebuah jendela kaca besar. Satu kotak berwarna merah dengan ukuran sedang ada di balik pintu kafe. Aku memberi isyarat melalui telunjuk agar kau mengambil dan membukanya. Kemudian, satu per satu isi di dalam kotak itu kau keluarkan.

  
[**Tissue**: untuk hidungmu]  
Aku tahu kau sedang terserang flu

  
[**Permen**: untuk lidahmu]  
Aku tahu kau kehilangan kemampuan merasakan sesuatu karena sakit

  
[**Tablet Vitamin C**: untuk kekeuatan daya tahan tubuh]  
Aku tidak tahan melihatmu sakit

  
[**Sepasang sarung tangan**: untukmu agak tidak kedinginan]  
Aku tahu, genggamanku lebih hangat dari itu.

  
[**Sepasang sepatu bayi dengan motif kelinci**: untuk anak kita]  
Aku tahu itu, kau ingin seorang anak dariku. Aku tahu.

  
[**Cincin**: UNTUK JARI MANISMU]  
Historia Reiss, aku melamarmu. Aku, Eren Yeager melamarmu.

  
Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum dan aku hampir mati melihatnya. Kemudian, kau mengahampiri jendela kaca, tempatku berdiri. Mengangkat sebelah tanganmu—tangan kanan. Dan kau perlihatkan jari manismu yang sudah dihiasi cincin perak dengan kristal rubi merah di tengahnya. Tunggu. Kau bercanda 'kan? Siapa yang mendahuluiku? Karena aku memberimu cincin perak dengan berlian di tengahnya, bukan rubi merah. _Sialan!_

Pada akhirnya, engkau hanyalah sebuah melodi. Aku tidak dapat memiliki. Hanya merasakan.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bornday, Ani! Semangat membuat asupan 💓


End file.
